


Anyone Can Cook

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Cooking, Inspired by Ratatouille (2007), M/M, Ratatouille (2007) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Adam teaches Dom how to make pasta.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 3





	Anyone Can Cook

"Allright Dom today I will teach you how to make pasta wacth carfeully,"Adam exclaimed as he motioned to the vast array of ingredients situated on the kitchen counter.

Dom wacthed as Adam moxed up the pasta dough but got distracted by Tom who opned the fridge to get a snack.

"Dom foucs this is the most imporatant part of making pasta,"Adam scoleded as he redirected Dom to a lump of yellow dough.

"I want you to kneed the dough so I can form it into noodles,"Adam instructed. 

Dom sighed and began to poke at the dough slowly kneeding it with his hands.

"Good job Dom thats enough now we will put it through this machine that will make the dougn into noodles,"Adam said.

Dom once again became distracted by a bird that sat outside the kicthen window "its hopeless I will never be able to cook I cant focus at all,"Dom huffed.

"Dont say things that darling anyone can cook,"Adam said with a comforting smile "now come on the pasta is almost dome now all we need to do is boil it,"Adam said.

Dom lifted his head and grabed a handfull of the raw doughy noodles he grined and began to throw the at Adam staining his apron.

"Oh you little minx,"Adam growled as he began to throw dough at Dom the younger man laughed and threw a huge glob of dough at Adam's head some of which landed in his hair.

"Oh ok stop we wont have any more dough left,"Adam chuckled as he stoped throwing the pasta dough.

"Why dont we take a break from cooking and just order take out,"Adam suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea can we get chinese,"Dom asked.

"Of course we can,"Adam replied.

Once their order arrived the two men sat curled up on the couch enjoying their food and wacthing Ratatouille on the telly. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
